


It Started Out With A Kiss

by sunwashigh



Series: Amelié and Zen [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, More smut than fluff, Slight Canon Divergence, day 7 visitation ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: After dinner, Amelié and Zen share a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> how did it end up like this. it was only a kiss. it was only a kiss lmao.  
> anyways, u can't convince me otherwise tht they just looked @ the stars ;-;  
> also this is posted on my [tumblr](http://baptsim.tumblr.com/post/150572375889/nsfw-stuff-bc-honestly-im-not-buying-tht-they) icyww

She snuggles up to him, so full from dinner. “You’re so good at cooking, baby,” Amelié coos. 

Zen wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Thank you. I haven’t cooked for other people in such a long time. I really enjoyed it." 

Her eyes flick up to his face. They are watching some show on TV, just turning the device on. She remembers Jaehee’s advice, though Amelié crossed the line already by resting next to him. Idly, his thumb rubs on her shoulder.

"You like this show?” He asks, keeping his eyes on the screen. She stares at him a little longer. He’s so handsome; it’s actually jarring to Amelié at least. How did she get so lucky to get a man sculpted by the gods? She restrained herself from pressing her lips against his neck. She’s sure that he would be cold and hard like marble, even with the warm arm around her. He looks down when she doesn’t answer. 

“Are you okay, honey?" 

Her dark eyes widen and she looks away flustered, seeing a cute commercial. "Oh, yeah… I’m just so happy to be here with you.”

Zen cracks a smile, trying to remain calm. She’s so cute! Always knowing what to say in real life and online! She smiles back, before looking at the ends of her braids. She got her hair done right before she left and she’s still happy with the outcome. Amelié knew there was no way she’d find a good hairstylist here. 

“I’m so happy to be here with you too. Amelié… You’re so cute…” He shifts so he’s facing her. “Can I ask you something?” She nods, missing his arm around her. “Okay. This will sound weird,” he laughs before his hand goes to her cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

She doesn’t answer verbally leaning up to his face. His lips catch hers before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes open in shock, not expecting it so soon, but Zen’s are closed and his hands goes to her waist, her hips, pulling Amelié to his lap. She responds to the new position by wrap her arms around his neck. She closes her eyes, feeling a fullness between her thighs. Already?

Her fingers find themselves in Zen’s hair, undoing the band keeping his hair back. He pulls away, his eyes dark. She likes how his hair frames his face, but doesn’t stop to admire it. She’s not ready to stop kissing him. She brings her lips to his neck, wanting to leave a mark, show the world that Zen is hers. His hands stay on her hips, squeezing her ass. Amelié isn’t the only who’s naughty. Zen’s fingers also play with the end of her dress, threatening to pull it up. She wouldn’t care if he did. His touches electrify her and she beings to grind against him. 

His breathing hitches in his throat, whispering her name. “Don’t leave a visible mark…” Zen adds, pulling her dress over her bottom. 

“Why not?” Amelié purrs in his ear, “Don’t you want the world to know that you have me?" 

His fingers dig into her sensitive skin and she gasps. "Not like that,” he replies, teasing her underwear. He won’t keep them on long if she gives him permission.

Goosebumps raise all over her body and she buries her face in his shoulder. “Zen…” He tugs at one of her braids and she bites her lip. It’s not the reaction he wants and his hand moves to her scalp pulling her up from him. She squirms against the grip. He lets go of her head, moving to her chin forcing eye contact. 

“Amelié. Do you want to do this?" 

She considers this. She wants to, god she wants to. She wants to see how fit he is and also wants to feel him… Oh she wants to feel him. There’s no doubt in her mind that he would fill her up. The thought sends shivers down her spine and she nods. "I do…" 

His hand leaves her chin, going to her bottom again. "Then let’s do this somewhere comfortable.”

He scoops Amelié easily taking her to his room. God, Amelié in his room, his covers. He’s so excited, his heart in his ears. It’s been so long since he’s done this. Hopefully he does it right. Being with her is healing. He forgets he has that damned cast on. Her legs wrap around his waist to help out and he rests her on his bed, lying on top of her.

She lets him go, tempted to pull her dress off, but she waits for Zen to give her the okay. He sits up, his hand going through his hair. 

“You’re like an angel, Amelié,” Zen says, liking the way she look in his bed. Her legs are up and she plays with the ends of her outfit. “You’re an angel, Zen.”

His hand goes through his hair, trying to tame the mess she created. From her position, the light from the other room frames him giving him a ethereal glow. She couldn’t believe that she’s about to sleep with him. He twists his hair up into a bun before getting on his knees. She watches with bedroom eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t have to work too hard. Amelié becomes sure that he could make her come just by touching her. Her panties were already ruined. 

His hands hook around her hips and he brings her down to him. She giggles at the movement, sliding down in the bed. “You’re so strong, Zen…” He smirks at the comment before pulling the wet fabric from her hips. “You’re so wet already… What turned you on more: my looks or my ‘skills?’”

Amelié taps her chin, shrugging. “I don’t know… Each had a part." 

He chuckles, "So honest you are…” He brushes his lips against her inner thigh, slowing moving towards her hot center. She lifts herself up on her elbows, eager to watch. She knows it won’t last long. He removes his mouth when he’s inches away, mischievously scanning her body. “Let’s set some rules first, okay?" 

Frustrated, Amelié agrees. 

"No touching my hair." 

"But it’s so soft…" 

"If you touch it, I’ll have to do something about it." 

Her eyebrows raise in interest, "Like what? Tie me up?" 

He lifts his head, licking his lips. "We’ll see.” He doesn’t go over more rules, wanting to take her now.

He comes up, pressing his lips against hers. Her hands go to his cheeks, lowering to his shirt. “Should we take this off, Zenny?" 

He smiles at the nickname and obliges by letting her take his top off herself. Amelié’s dark brown eyes glue to his torso, her hand going to touch him. It’s slow and precise. His heart quickens when her finger starts to trace his muscles. 

"You’re like… a Classical sculpture…,” she whispers, before looking up at him. “'Classical sculpture.’ Ame,” he leans down kissing her again. He lies her back down and he slips between her thighs. Before he can do what he really wants to do, she sits up again. “Zen?" 

"Amelié.” He’s irritated she keeps talking, distracting him, and she gives him a small smile. 

“How’s your ankle?" 

"It’s fine." 

He lifts her legs to be over his shoulder and before she has a chance to reply, he buries his mouth in her. His tongue goes to work, making small patterns at her entrance. He lifts his head slightly to suck on her sensitive button. She squirms against him, her moans escaping her mouth. She holds the covers, resisting in going to his hair. He pushes her dress up higher, dragging his nails on her belly. She whimpers his name as he let her go, making patterns against her. She bucks her hips when he gets closer to her clit. He inserts a finger, feeling her out. She tightens her walls around his finger, tossing her head to the side. He removes his mouth, watching as she reacted to him. "You’re so beautiful… Did you already know that?” She sucks on her knuckle, knowing how flushed she was. She wants him so bad…

He adds another finger, slow this time. He watches amused how easily she takes the digits. “You’re so ready for me…” But he doesn’t stop, bringing his mouth back, focusing on the most sensitive area. She’s embarrassed at the noises coming from between her thighs, the sound of her and the sucking from Zen. She closes her eyes, trying to block the noises and focus on the sensations. Her feet lock under Zen’s shoulders. He sucks a little harder, watching as she bucks again. 

“Zen… I’m so close…” He knows this. She tightens around him more often now. He grazes his teeth against her and she cries out. “Zen!!!" 

He ignores the swelling in his pants, wanting to keep her in this state for a little longer. He adds a third finger, working himself against her with an evil smile. "Look at you take me…” Her hands move to his head, her hips moving up to his mouth.

For the moment he obliges, sucking her a little longer until she gets a fist full of his hair. He pulls away, and removes his fingers. “Amelié…” His tone frightens her. She didn’t mean too… He takes her hands and place them above her head. “I guess this is how we’ll do this.” He open his drawer to get out a tie. She’s ashamed being in such a state as he ties her arms up. “This way you won’t be able to touch my hair as you wish…" 

He admires his work before unzipping pants. She quickly tries to pull the restraints off, but they’re on there tight. "Have you tied up many girls, Zen?" 

He shrugs his pants off, his boxers coming off with them. He struggles with his cast but only momentarily before he gets them off. His member springs out, hard and attention seeking. Her eyes take in his body, not sure which parts she likes more. Ultimately, she decides on the very faint white happy trail.

"You’d like to know…” He reaches in that same drawer and pulls out lube. He considers her position, but decides it’s safer for his dear Amelié if he didn’t try anything besides tying her up. He puts some in his hand before rubbing it together and applying to himself, to her. She watches knowing that it would happen soon. She also prays to the maker, thanking him for blessing her with a literally gift from above. He spreads her legs, before slowly entering.

Her lips part, her eyes closing tight. She curses, remembering how she and her friends at home made a pact to never sleep with a guy who’s too big. Zen is pushing it, filling her to a T and then some. 

She begins to wrap her arms around his neck, but the restraints keep her down. He leans down, sucking her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist, biting her lip. The sensation at her neck is painful, but sends pleasure down her spine, equal to his calculated thrusts. He lifts himself up, the need to watch Amelié, experience her too much. He groans her name when her walls tighten against him. She whimpers in response. She couldn’t help but want to hear him say her name over and over. 

He slows, pushing her dress up higher. He wonders what she looks like fully nude. “I’m gonna take your restraints off okay, babe? Remember the rule?” She nods, wanting to just keep him down so they could kiss. He unties her wrists, no damage done to her body. 

“Good girl…” 

He tosses the tie on the space next to them before returning to his original plan.

Amelié helps Zen remove her dress, lifting it over her head. His arms go around quickly to undo her bra. She’s slightly embarrassed by how quick he is, but it doesn’t last long as he readjusts to a new position. She’s on top.

Her hands press against his hard stomach, feeling the muscles tense. Zen’s hair pillows out on the cover and his scarlet eyes burn admiring his lover take him. She adjusts the pace, feeling like he filled her up even more now. His chest tinged pink as she picks up her pace. His hands squeeze her bottom hard, helping her maintain the chosen speed. She cries out his name, so close. She isn’t sure how much more she can take. He leans up, catching her nipple in his mouth. He gently nibbles on it, flicking his tongue around the sensitive area. It’s enough to bring her over, but he pulls away as quickly as he came to the other one. He lies back again, enjoying his view. Her hair falls forward, covering her face. She pushes the braids back before slipping her hands in Zen’s. She moves them above his head, leaning down and kissing his lips, his cheek. Both of them are close, but draw it out. Zen’s sure after the party they’ll have more time to explore, but this is still so good. She lets go of his hands, resting hers on his cheeks. Her hips grind against Zen’s. It isn’t long before ecstasy takes over her senses.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins make her lightheaded, but he keeps her up, his thrusts deep inside. He comes right after, her orgasm being too much for him to hold out. She rests on his chest, both of them breathing heavy. He sighs, kissing her forehead. “Before, I would have gone outside and smoke a cigarette. Get more of a buzz… But now…” Zen smiles, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I’m so tired now, Zenny." 

He chuckles, kissing her forehead again. "I’ll make you some tea okay?” She nods, rolling off him. “I’ll be back okay?”

He puts on some sweats and goes to the kitchen. She rests in his bed a little longer, not sure if her legs worked. They still tremble slightly. He comes in a few moments later, chuckling. “Driver Kim is still outside…" 

"He’s so loyal." 

"Well, I’m going to go watch the tea. You can get dressed, if you like.”

He closes the door when he goes, leaving her no choice but to put her clothes on. She hesitates when she grabs her underwear. Naughtily, she put the panties under his pillow. He’d be so surprised to see them later.

When she comes out, she sees he’s on his phone. “Ah, just talking to Seven. He wants you to spend the night.” Zen winks, before bringing you closer and into his arms. “Do you want to?" 

Amelié nods, "Yes. Imagine all the things we could do…” Her eyes light up, knowing sleep wouldn’t happen if she did stay. He pats her head, turning her neck to see his handy work. “They’ll have questions…" 

"I won’t answer them. They should be smart enough to know.”

He chuckles, before sighing. “Do you want to see my favorite part of this place?”

* * *

It’s the middle of the night when Zen calls. “Amelié! Did you! Oh my god!" 

"Zen, baby… What’s wrong?" 

"Your underwear,” he whispers, “did you forget it?" 

She couldn’t help but giggle. "Maybe…" 

He gasps and lowers his voice, "That was a very naughty thing to do. Next time we meet, I’ll have to return them." 

"Keep them Zen. They’re for you anyway.” He’s stunned silent. For a moment, she thinks he hung up. He quickly replies, “I’ll be sure to use them properly." 

Amelié giggles more, thinking of Zen and her dirty underwear. "Okay… Call me in the morning please my little monster?” He chuckles saying good bye.

She giggles to herself, wondering what he’d do with them. They had such a great evening together… She rolls to her side, looking forward to the next time they would see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading :') im almost done with zen's route and i love it so far ha...ha..ha.


End file.
